jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Sinoceratops
Sinoceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. One of the largest and only known ceratopsians from Asia, Sinoceratops was bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar and lived among other species of herbivores on the island where they were encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018. Sinoceratops is attained by the Hammond Foundation by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Matanceros, unlocking it for excavation at the Xingezhuang Formation in China. History Recreated by InGen on Isla Nublar for Masrani Corporation's Jurassic World, Sinoceratops originated in China during the Late Cretaceous period. It lived with other herbivores in the restricted area in the northern portion of Jurassic World on Isla Nublar before the park was abandoned in 2015. Several members of the species remained active on the island in the aftermath of the park's abandonment, and many were encountered on the island during the 2018 mission to relocate the dinosaurs due to the impending eruption of Mount Sibo.Fallen Kingdom Many Sinoceratops were successfully transported from the now-destroyed Nublar to the Lockwood Estate in northern California, where they and the other dinosaurs were intended to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. However, Claire Dearing and Owen Grady managed to put an end to the auction, and the surviving dinosaurs, including several Sinoceratops were released into the wilds of northern California. Description The base genome of the Sinoceratops is a moss green body with cream underbelly, along with cream and orange markings on its frill. Palaeontology Sinoceratops belongs to the Centrosaurinae branch of ceratopsids, which contained other species such as Styracosaurus, and was one of the largest of the group. Sinoceratops was a surprise find in 2010, as most if not all Asian ceratopsians discovered were small, primitive species such as Bagaceratops, Microceratus and Protoceratops. Sinoceratops, while quite primitive compared to North American ceratopsians, is so far the most advanced ceratopsians found in Asia. Sinoceratops lived alongside the massive hadrosaur Shangtungosaurus and in the same time period as Tsintaosaurus. Other dinosaurs included the titanosaur Zhuchengtitan and the small ceratopsian, Zhuchengceratops. The apex predator at the time was the massive Zhuchengtyrannus, which may have rivaled Tyrannosaurus in size. Cosmetics Trivia *The base genome of the Sinoceratops is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the film. *In Fallen Kingdom, the North American ceratopsid Pachyrhinosaurus was intended to fill the role of Sinoceratops, before being changed during production. As a result, the frill of the Sinoceratops somewhat resembles that of the Pachyrhinosaurus. *Like its film counterpart, the Sinoceratops is inaccurate due its frill possessing two holes, something that no ceratopsians had. The frill was also taller in real life. *Before its major debut in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Sinoceratops itself was extremely obscure, as very little to no people in the paleontology community knew about its existence. Gallery JWE_DLC_dinosaur_Sinoceratops_noui.jpg SinoSpliffi.jpg SinoLucca.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 14.09.26.38.png SinoceratopsGroup.png|A group of Sinoceratops socialising. HerbivoresLake.png SINORIPA.jpg References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update